


Harry Potter: Temporal Twist

by Ink_Heart (orphan_account)



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover, Death Eaters, Original Character(s), Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-04-24 15:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19176454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Ink_Heart
Summary: In their 6th year, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger are on the run from You-Know-Who's forces. Hunting down after Voldemort's horcruxes, they went to recruit an old Slytherin friend to aid them in their quest.However, the four of them were thrown back through time, they must now navigate and survive the 1927 Wizarding World of America and find a way back to their timeline. Their future hangs in the balance.---------------------In other words, a Harry Potter and Fantastic Beast crossover you didn't ask for.Beware! Summary might change as story progresses.





	1. Introduction and Information

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, as you can see I've attached links to specific words/names, feel free to look. After all, it's an Intro and Info chapter.

_**Read**_ if you wish to understand the story. More information shall be added as the story progresses.

_**☆PLEASE BE ADVISED - THIS PAGE IS UNDER HEAVY MAINTENANCE!!!☆** _

My co-writer, [Kuttoonist](https://www.quotev.com/OliveZare) (on Quotev), thanks to her for giving me ideas and my editor, Renee, thank you for the edits.

**Disclaimer: All Original Harry Potter Characters/Places/Objects/Items belong to J.K. Rowling. Obviously.**

 

**Acknowledgement:**

**\- I own this plot and fanfic.**

**\- I own and drew the Artwork(s) pictured above.**

**\- I own all the Original Characters I created. (Which includes Yvaine Pandora Grindelwald, Gabriel Iztvan Grindelwald, Artemis Phoebe Grindelwald nee Vengal, the Vengal Family, Jewelsworth Family, Dubois Family etc.)**

**\- I own all the Fictional Places I created. (Which includes Ezster, Austria, Stormhold Castle etc.)**

**\- I own all the Fictional Objects/Items/Food I created. (Which includes the Time Jumper/Vengal Crest/Luminous Pumpkin Beans etc.)**

* * *

 

**OC's BIO:**

**Name:** Yvaine Pandora Grindelwald (pictured above - the left side is her actual and finalized outfit, right side is a front profile of her face. I apologize for the poor quality.)

 **Species:** Human (seer)

 **Age:** 18

 **Height:**  5"7

 **Bloodstatus:**  Halfblood

 **Eye Color:** [Glasz-eye Color](i.imgur.com/S2ZtJ65.jpg)

 **Race:**  Mixed (mostly of European Descent)

**Wands:**

(1) English Oak, 12 Inches, Dragon Heartstring (Flexible, Adaptable) - [Picture](i.quotev.com/img/q/u/18/11/30/4qrder7yy6.jpg), No. 35

(2) Ebony, 12 Inches, Thunderbird Feather (Unyielding) - [Picture](i.quotev.com/img/q/u/18/11/30/4qrder7yy6.jpg), No. 40

 

 **Patronus:** Dragon

 **School:** Hogwarts' School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (graduated)

 **Hogwarts' House:** Slytherin

 **Residence:** [Stormhold Castle - Ezster, Austria](https://data.whicdn.com/images/311794840/original.jpg)

 

**Parents:**

[Gabriel Iztvan Grindelwald](i.pinimg.com/originals/3d/9a/6a/3d9a6abdb6720d2aa572624b673c5933.jpg) \- Father - Pureblood (deceased) 

Artemis Phoebe Grindelwald nee Vengal - Mother - Halfblood (deceased)

 

**Relatives:**

[Gellert Grindelwald](vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/harrypotter/images/f/fd/GrindelwaldFB2.png/revision/latest?cb=20171116193638) \- Paternal Grandfather (deceased)

No Name - Paternal Grandmother (unknown)

 

[Bathilda Bagshot](vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/harrypotter/images/7/7c/Bagshot_profile.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20161119223158) \- Paternal Great Great Aunt (deceased)

 

[Aries Leon Maximilian Vengal](images6.fanpop.com/image/photos/33500000/Richard-Armitage-2008-richard-armitage-33562723-426-640.jpg) \- Maternal Great Grandfather (deceased) 

[Diana Vengal nee Jewelsworth](http://www.escapetv.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/08/Angelina_Jolie2.jpg) - Maternal Great Grandmother (deceased)

 

[Diadema Vengal nee Vengal](i.ytimg.com/vi/FDHUH7wBm4g/maxresdefault.jpg) \- Maternal Grandmother (status unknown) 

[Auguste Hubert Vengal](i.pinimg.com/originals/39/a0/f2/39a0f2d2e50aaf4e71783b0a18c9c694.jpg) \- Maternal Grandfather (status deceased)

 

[Leon Maximilian Jr. Vengal](rs1361.pbsrc.com/albums/r661/voteformost/wmb/man/Lee_Pace_zpso5ulrrso.jpg?w=480&h=480&fit=clip) \- Maternal Great Uncle (alive) 

[Valentine Vengal nee Dubois](i.pinimg.com/236x/dc/91/b5/dc91b576af52dc0e1fdcec0decfd1a79--short-hairstyles-for-women-hairstyle-for-women.jpg) \- Maternal Great Aunt-in-Law (alive)

 

[Lucien Leon Vengal](zuts.files.wordpress.com/2016/05/benedict-cumberbatch-suit.jpg) \- Maternal Uncle (alive)

[Viktoria Winter Vengal-Grayson](static.independent.co.uk/s3fs-public/thumbnails/image/2015/10/01/15/GettyImages-2351449.jpg?w968h681) \- Maternal Aunt (alive)

Zach Grayson - Maternal Uncle (Unknown)

[Grady Gabrian Grayson](http://www.lgbtcelebbirthdays.com/wp-content/gallery/zachary-quinto/headshot.jpeg) \- Cousin (Alive)

 

 **Guardian:**[Albus Dumbledore](i.pinimg.com/originals/76/43/cc/7643ccdd71e7cdea8d6fc7028c89865e.jpg) - Godfather (deceased)

___________

**OC's Bio - Early Years:**

Yvaine was orphaned as a baby when her parents, being experimenters, were killed when one of their experiments exploded in their home, destroying the manor. By luck or coincidence, Yvaine was with her Great Great Aunt Batty's care when the tragedy occured.

From then onwards, as per the instruction left in her parents' will, Yvaine was raised by her Godfather, Albus Dumbledore who was the Headmaster of Hogwarts' School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She attended Hogwarts at age 11 and was sorted into Slytherin.

Hogwarts' Years:

Gifted in almost every subject, she is a genius and a prodigy in DADA, Potions and Transfiguration. Being an experimenter, Headmaster Dumbledore gifted her a mini lab room of her own and allow her to experiment to her heart's desire so long as the experiments poses no threat to her or any of Hogwarts' students or staff.

Although once or twice conducting illegal experiments enough to have her expelled, she graduated Hogwarts with flying colors.

Later Years:

Yvaine remained neutral during the first half of the 2nd wizarding war, until her friends, the Golden Trio asked for help. However, on the very same day the trio requested for aid, she, her friends and the Dark Lord himself and his followers were thrown back through time as her experimental Time-Jumper was hit by a stray curse.

___________

**Personality and Traits:**

Yvaine is a very intellectual individual, charming and charismatic, and true to her house, cunning and ambitious. Perceptive, shrewd and a wee bit manipulative, although a Slytherin, she possesses a loyal streak towards her friends and will remain fiercely faithful. Yvaine can be a very determined individual once she sets her mind on a particular goal.

Like her parents and her maternal grandmother and paternal grandfather before her, she is an active experimenter, conducting experiments, illegal or not. A prime example is her creation of the Time-Jumper without even a permission slip from the Ministry. Yvaine also has a knack for keeping two wands on her person at all times.

Her voice and demeanour gives you the impression of a calm before the storm. Underneath the peaceful and polite facade lies a calculating, commanding and aggressive interior should she be provoked.

To her family and friends, while mostly sarcastic to a certain extend, albeit serious, Yvaine holds an amount of sass and she shows genuine care and love to those she cherish.

She pays good attention to her friends and family, and her perceptiveness and empathy allows her to understand and see other people's emotions and way of thinking even when they try their utmost best to conceal it.

* * *

 

**The Vengal Family:**

Little is known about this mysterious, enigmatic and dark clan. In fact, only a handful of wizards have ever heard of them. They were of mixed race of almost every European country but are mostly germanic. Some even of American and Asian descent. Not prejudiced against muggles, the majority of the family are halfbloods and they are proud of their mixed heritage. 

Disgusted of purebloods, whom they call them 'inbreds', the Vengals scorn the very idea of pureblood supremacy, and held a strong belief of mixing blood with muggleborns and halfbloods than marrying muggles or purebloods, unless there was a sole exception. As such, the Vengal Family largely married for love or not at all.

 

In the long line of the Vengal family, certain family members bond with a dragon, these members are called Dragon Riders. Hence the reason the Vengal crest is a symbol of a dragon. 

* * *

 

**Objects/Items/Food/Place:**

**Time-Jumper** \- unlike the Time-Turner which only ability is to travel back through time to a certain extend, the Time-Jumper allows you to go back and forth through time, as far back or forwards as you need or want to go.

However, it's true power is unknown as it is just an experiment created by Yvaine Pandora Grindelwald. Before it could be tested, it was hit by a stray curse during a battle and it exploded, causing more than dozens of people to warp back through time as far as 70 years.

___________

[Vengal Crest](images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/intermediary/f/66bfe999-5dca-4b16-96bc-58d5e8211bdc/db8nprd-3c7206d8-efb2-403e-8152-998b82b946e7.jpg) \- the Vengal Crest is the sigil of the Vengal clan. Each crest has various uses only known to a specific Vengal member. 

For instance, for Yvaine, it can be used as a portkey to a certain location, in her case, Paris.

___________

 **Luminous Pumpkin Beans**  - a sole exception from what she usually experiments, Luminous Pumpkin Beans is a pumpkin flavored candy of Yvaine's own invention. After she got bored eating other known candy of the wizarding world, she created this candy for her own need to gather a steady income, for the Vengal Vaults were slowly depleting and all the Grindelwald Vaults were confiscated by MACUSA and the British Ministry. 

Luminous Pumpkin Beans are made of sugar, with real pumpkin flavor, coated in maple syrup and dusted in cinnamon spice and then coated with luminous coloring. There is at least one Special Edition Luminous Rainbow Pumpkin Bean in each packet.

It glows in the dark, a perfect Halloween candy for students and adults alike, and once eaten, your tongue is bound to glow in whatever color you have chosen.

Don't worry, it's completely safe. Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes guaranteed! Oh, didn't I say? Yvaine's creation can now be bought now in WWW all year round, you don't even need to wait for Halloween! Enjoy!

___________

 **Stormhold Castle**  - is located in Eszter, a fictitious place in Austria. The castle is an ancestral home of the Vengal clan for over 10 generations, however long abandoned until Yvaine set up residence there around the year 1996 during the 2nd Wizarding War.

The interior is decorated in a victorian style, and the place has at least one hidden laboratory. 

The current residents includes Yvaine Pandora Grindelwald and a female house elf by the name of Impy.

___________

 **Hiddenold Place**  - is an ancestral home of the Vengal Clan. Both Unplottable and hidden behind a Fidelius Charm, the house is invisible to all but a few. Neighbouring and passersby Muggles do not know the existence of the building and are unable to enter, only those with Vengal name and blood can do so. 

Hiddenold Place is home to the Vengal family for as long as two to three generations. Everyone who knows the existence of Hiddenold Place are Secret Keepers, including very few rare family friends and in-laws (not including Gellert Grindelwald).

* * *

 

_**☆PLEASE BE ADVISED - THIS PAGE IS UNDER HEAVY MAINTENANCE!!!☆** _


	2. Chapter 1 - Change of Course

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Just to be clear... This began in the middle of the Deathly Hallows, Part 1 film. The scene is after the Trio infiltrated the Ministry under Voldemort's control and stole the Slytherin Locket from Dolores Umbridge.
> 
>  
> 
> Ok, the first chapter is rather boring, I know, it's followed after the DH, pt 1 film after all. But only until a certain extend, nearing the end, the scene changes. Please be patient, updates may be slow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are the Readers' Guidelines:
> 
> "Normal Speech" | "~Singing~" | 'Thinking' | "Vision Speech" | "Story Telling" | $Parseltongue$ | ~Mind Connection Speech~ |《Radio/Inanimated Objects Speaking》 | (more shall be added as the story progresses) 

Harry opened his eyes and quickly took in his surroundings. He was in a forest, the trees were rustling gently and crows were cawing. Turning to his left, he saw Slytherin's Locket on the ground a few feet from him. He quickly got up and grabbed the locket before turning around to find his friends, only to be greeted by the sight of Hermione on her knees, trying her best to soothe Ron who was on the ground injured and gasping for breath.

"Oh my God." Hermione utter out in horror. "Shh, shh, shh, it's alright. It's okay."

Harry stared and stumbled towards them, not knowing what to do. 

"Harry. Harry, quickly, in my bag! There's a bottle labeled "Essence of Dittany"." Hermione told Harry, trying to comfort Ron.

Harry hastily opened the beaded bag lying on the ground and stuck his arm inside only to pull out a couple of books and some odds and ends. 

"Shh, shh. Okay, okay. Quickly!" Hermione shouted out the last word.

Harry immediately took his wand and used the summoning charm. " _Accio_ Dittany." The bottle popped out of the bag and he grabbed it and stumbled towards his friends.

"Shh. It's alright. Harry, unstopper it."

"Hermione, his arm." Harry stared, shocked.

"I know! Just do it!"

Harry unstopper the potion bottle and handed it over to the muggleborn. "It's okay. Okay, it's going to sting a little." Hermione told Ron in between sobs.

"What happened? I thought we meant to be going back to Grimmauld Place."

"We were. We were. Shh." Hermione used the dripper of the bottle and squeezed the potion onto Ron's arm as she spoke. "It's alright, one more, one more. We were there, we were there, but Yaxley had a hold of me,  and I... I knew once he had seen where we were, we couldn't stay. So I brought us here, but Ron got splinched!" Hermione continued to drip the potion onto Ron's arm.

The two remain quiet and watched as Ron's muscles of his left shoulder grew back. "It's alright." She said once more. More to convince herself than the injured redhead. Hermione toss the empty glass bottle aside, her hands were bloody but she couldn't be bothered about it right now.

She got up with her wand in hand and went to put up enchantments to protect them as Harry went to sit where Hermione once sat, looking at his injured friend. 

" _Protego Totalum. Salvio Hexia._ "

"What are you doing?" Harry questioned.

"Protective enchantments. I don't fancy another visit like the one we had in Shaftsbury Avenue, do you?" As Harry shook his head, Hermione went back to setting up the enchantments. "You can get going on the tent."

"Tent?"

" _Protego Totalum._ "

"Where am I supposed to find a tent?" Harry questioned before looking back at Hermione's beaded bag.

" _Repello Muggletum. Muffialio._ "

After the tent was set up, the sky darkened and night followed.

___________________________________________________

The following morning, the Trio were well rested, with the exception of Ron since he was still recovering from his injuries. They dressed and ate their breakfast before deciding to try to destroy the locket horcrux.

"You first." Hermione said.

The locket horcrux was placed on a old fallen tree trunk, it was making sounds like a cockroach trying to get out. Harry raised his wand and aimed at it.

" _Dissemdium._ " It did nothing to the locket, but it had fallen to the ground. The Trio cautiously approached it. This time, Hermione was the one to cast a spell. " _Incendio._ "

The locket caught fire, and still it was not destroyed. Harry tried again. " _Expulso. Diffindo. Reducto!_ " And he tried again and again and again. Nothing. He finally approached the locket and picked it up. He examined it for a moment before putting the locket on around his neck. 

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked.

"We have to keep it safe until we find out how to destroy it."

"Seems strange, mate. Dumbledore sends you off to find all these Horcruxes, but doesn't tell you how to destroy them." Ron spoke up for the first time, his left arm in a sling. "Doesn't that bother you?"

Harry stared at them, pursing his lips before walking off.

___________________________________________________

Harry sat outside the entrance of the tent, examining a broken piece of a mirror. Inside the tent, Ron was listening to the radio broadcasting the less-than-happy events of the day. 

_《A goblin by the name of Gornuk was killed. It is believed that a Muggle-born, Dean Thomas and a second goblin both believed to have been traveling with Tonks, Cresswell and Gornuk, may have escaped. If Dean is listening or anyone has any knowledge of his whereabouts, his parents and sisters are desperate for news.》_

Harry looked up to see Hermione gathering some bushes and herbs from afar.

_《Meanwhile, a muggle family of five have been found dead in their home.》_

Harry was starting to feel uncomfortable, squirming where he sat, he started to hear Voldemort's voice. He took out the locket hidden beneath his shirt, it was starting to make that rattling noise again.

_~You know the spell, Harry.~_

Harry gasped right before he was thrown into a vision. 

In the vision, it seemed like he was entering a wand shop, and there he saw a ragged looking man. It wasn't Ollivander, but someone he never met before. The shop was a mess, shelves stocked with wand boxes, but what caught his eye was a symbol drawn on a piece of paper hanging on the side of a shelf. A triangle with a circle and a vertical line in it.

Suddenly, wand boxes flew off the shelf and the elderly man cowered as a wand was aimed at his face. Then a voice questioned, a voice Harry knew all too well. He immediately knew, this vision was unknowingly given to him by Voldemort.

_"Tell me, Gregorovitch." Voldemort questioned._

_"It was stolen from me." The old man, Gregorovitch replied fearfully._

_"Who was he? The thief?" Voldemort pressed on._ The vision showing is face with Gregorovitch cowering in his presence. 

 _"It was a boy. It was he who took it. I never saw it again."_ The vision showed the platinum blonde boy, with the stolen wand in hand, jumped out the shop's window.  _"I swear on my life."_

 _Voldemort smirked. "I believe you. Avada Kedavra!"_ A green light filled the shop, and the vision ended.

Harry blinked, breathing quickly. Hermione approached Harry, herbs in hand and a worried expression on her face. "I thought it had stopped. You can't keep letting him in, Harry."

 _'You think I wanted to?!?'_ Harry's mind screamed at her, but he opted to tell her what he saw instead. "You-Know-Who has found Gregorovitch."

"The wandmaker?" 

"H-he wants something that Gregorovitch used to have... I don't know what. But he wants it desperately, I mean, it's like his life depends on it." Before he could continue, the radio made a static sound. Harry turned his head in irritation, about to shout.

"Don't." Hermione pleaded, Harry turned to look at her. "It comforts him."

"It sets my teeth on edge." Harry gritted out in response. "What's he expecting to hear, good news?" 

With the radio in the background, Hermione looks down before looking up at Harry. "I think he just hopes not to hear  _bad_ news." 

"How long before he can travel?" Harry stood up.

"I'm doing everything I can." Hermione stared at him.

"You're not doing enough!" Harry immediately raise his voice at her and then stormed off.

"Take it off." Hermione ordered him before he could go any further. "I said, take it off now." She herself stood up and faced him. Harry did as he was told and took the locket off, handling it to his muggle-born friend. Harry immediately felt the difference. The sharp vibrating noise of the locket stopped, he felt lighter and less burdened.

"Better?"

"Loads."

Hermione glanced at the offending object before walking off. "We'll take in turns, okay?"

___________________________________________________

Night came swiftly and Hermione was the one who stood watch. She sat near the fire looking around, the night was silent so far and the enchantments she had refreshed earlier was still in place. Suddenly, out of the darkness, a sound of a snapped twig was heard and Hermione's head snapped to the direction of the sound. She stood up and went to investigate.

___________________________________________________

Inside the tent, Harry was trying very hard to sleep, but the sounds of the radio Ron had kept on disturbed his ability to do so. Harry heaved a sigh and picked up the radio, only to stop short.

 _《Severus Snape, newly-appointed Headmaster of Hogwarts, has decreed that all students must conform to the latest house rules.》_ Harry took out the Marauder's Map as he listened to the rest of the news.  _《Hogwarts bears little resemblance to the school under Dumbledore's_ _leadership. Snape's curriculum is severe, reflecting the wishes of the Dark Lord and infractions are dealt with harshly by the two Death Eaters on staff.》_

___________________________________________________

Hermione walked on cautiously and stopped after she heard heavy footsteps. Three men walked past her, unable to see her due to the enchantments. The larger man and the shortest of the three was each carrying an unconscious teen in their arms. Hermione immediately recognized the larger as Fenrir Greyback, a criminal werewolf and underling of the Dark Lord.

The third man, dressed like a Snatcher stopped abruptly. "What's that?" Greyback stopped in his tracks as the Snatcher backtracked to where Hermione stood, remaining unseen. "What's that smell?" On Hermione's side of the enchantments, his voice was muffled. The Snatcher took a long sniff but was unable to identify the smell, before he could comment on it further, the shortest snatcher dropped the body he was holding.

"What you doing?" The leader questioned.

"It's heavy." 

"Oh, sorry. Do you want me to carry it?"

"Yeah, thank you."

"Don't be ridiculous. Pick it up! Numpty." The leader ordered and the three went their way.

Hermione let out a shaky breath. 

"Snatchers." Harry appeared beside her. "Good to know your enchantments work."

"He could smell it. My perfume."

The two walked back to the tent at a moderate pace. "I told you, Ron isn't strong enough to Apparate."

"Well then, we'll go on foot." Harry said. "And next time, Hermione, as much as I like your perfume, just don't wear any."

___________________________________________________

On the next day, they continued their quest on foot. The sky was blue, thick clouds blocked the sun but it was hot despite the wind. They walked through fields of green grass as they listen to the radio.

_《And now, for the names of missing witches and wizards. These are confirmed...Thankfully, the list is short today... Jason and Alison Denbright.》_

Hermione offered Harry a bottle of water. "Oh, thank you." Ron trailed behind, a look of what seems to be jealousy crossed his face.

_《Bella, Jake, Charlie and Madge Farley. Joe Laurie. Eleanor Sarah Gibbs.》_

The Trio hid in an abandoned barn as they watched the dark smoke of Death Eaters flew pass overhead.

_《Harry and Bronwyn Trigg. Rob and Ellie Dowson.》_

After the danger was over, they continued their journey for miles. Coming across abandoned caravans, the Trio looked around, perhaps looking for survivors, before moving on. 

_《Georgia Clark-Day. Joshua Flexson. George Coutas. Gabriella and Emily Mather. Jacob and Mimi Erland. William and Brian Gallagher.》_

They had sat up camp again, at a damp place with plenty of shade. Harry was further off from the tent, throwing pebbles as he was deep in thought. His two friends sat by the tent, tired and worn out.

"He doesn't know what he's doing, does he?" Ron asked Hermione as she fixed his sling. 

"None of us do." 

___________________________________________________

They walked on for days on end. Taking to the countryside, and hiding from Death Eaters, minutes turned to hours, hours into days. Weeks passed and the Trio were no closer to finding any of the other horcruxes nor close to destroying the one they already had in their possession.

 

"Harry, we can't keep going on like this. We have absolutely no clue where to start!" Hermione stopped in her tracks and stared at her friend, exasperated.

"I know, alright? I know! But what else  _can_ we do? If you have an idea, then by all means, do tell!" Harry's agitated tone was evident.

"We have to seek help from someone in finding the horcruxes."

"Who?" Harry bore a puzzled expression.

"Who is the one person we know who knows more about the Dark Arts and Dark Artefacts? Who's the one Slytherin student we were able to be friends with?"

"Yvaine." Harry and Hermione utter the name in unison.

"Blimey Hermione." Ron stared at her. "But who is to say she would help? She  _is_ a Slytherin and a Dark Witch you know. She might've even joined You-Know-Who. Besides, we haven't heard from her ever since she graduated."

"First of all, she's a Grey Witch. Second of all, after she graduated from Hogwarts, she sent me a letter. Only one. She wrote that if we ever needed her help, she'll be there for us. She's currently residing in Stormhold Castle." Hermione pointed out.

"Stormhold Castle?" Harry questioned. "Where or what is Stormhold Castle?"

"Stormhold Castle is a hidden estate once owned by Yvaine's maternal ancestors, the Vengals. It appears that she has turned it into her home. Stormhold Castle is in Eszter, Austria."

"Austria? You joking?! How are  _we_ going to Austria? Hermione this is madness!" Ron exclaimed.

"Everything we're doing is madness, Ron! And besides, Yvaine gave me a portkey along with the letter. We can go there right this instant." Hermione opened her beaded bag and retrieved the portkey.

The portkey was a sterling silver necklace, a triangle with a vertical line and a circle in the middle. 

"Yvaine gave you that?" Harry questioned, staring at the portkey.

"Yes. Remember that book Professor Dumbledore bequeathed to me?" 

"Yeah, The Tales of Beetle the Bard." Ron stated.

"I found this exact symbol  _written_ in it. It was not part of the book, _someone drew_ that symbol. I'm guessing Dumbledore did it, so it must be important. So, if Yvaine has this symbol, I'm thinking maybe she can tell us."

"Do you know what it symbolizes?"

"I have no idea, I tried looking it up in rune books, but nothing came of it. But if we go to Yvaine, we might get at least  _some_ questions answered. But the decision is up to you, Harry." Hermione faced the wizard, giving him a pleading expression.

Harry look at his friends, from Ron to Hermione. "What about Ron? His arm."

"I checked his arm just now, he's well enough to portkey. I'm positive." Hermione assured.

Harry hesitated, but nodded in confirmation. "Alright, not that we got much of a choice. Let's go."

The Trio grasped the necklace and they were immediately portkeyed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Hopefully, this chapter wasn't so boring that you ran for the hills. 😆 
> 
> Comment or fave it, either will be highly appreciated. Have a lovely day, readers and fellow writers! 😄


	3. Chapter 2 - To Visit a Grindelwald

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are the Readers' Guidelines:
> 
> "Normal Speech" | "~Singing~" | 'Thinking' | "Vision Speech" | "Story Telling" | $Parseltongue$ | ~Mind Connection Speech~ |《Radio/Inanimated Objects Speaking》 | (more shall be added as the story progresses)

The Trio stood outside the gates of the massive and towering castle. It was a grim fortress, the darkened red bricks and conical roofs surrounded by fog made it look even more gloomy and haunting than it already was.

It was deathly quiet, the only signs of activity was the smoke coming from a chimmey.

Ron gulped and looked at Hermione. "Couldn't she have brighten up the place a bit? It wouldn't have killed her to do so, yeah?"

Hermione just rolled her eyes in reply and approached the black gate. As soon as she does however, the gates opened, creaking and groaning like its' joints were rusted. But being a magical building, it was hard to believe. The Trio cautiously entered the grounds, wary of what they might encounter.

As they approached the entrance, the large double doors was opened by a house elf dressed in a black maids dress, the initial _G_ was embroidered on the white apron in gold. 

"Masters Harry, Hermione and Weasley." The elf squeaked out as the Trio entered. "I bes called Impy, Master Yvaine has been expecting you. Master Yvaine is bes waiting for you upstairs. Follow Impy." 

Following the house elf to a lift, with Hermione who started ranting about S.P.E.W. and so on, they were nearly thrown off balance as the lift moved rapidly upwards. 

The lift came to an abrupt halt and the Trio quickly got out. Impy, the house elf gesture towards the door and left them to their devices. Harry hesitantly pushed opened the door with his friends following from behind.

Ron, who was expecting dark and gloomy spiderweb infested rooms, was surprised by the furniture. A large glistering chandelier hung from above, while black sofas with gold embroidery surrounded the fireplace and plush satin and velvet pillows occupy the seats. Beneath the sofas is a large thick rug spread across the stone floor, with a coffee table at it's center.

A wooden, hexagon study table was set near the stone wall opposite the fireplace, books piled up and quills and parchments scattered across.

The paintings are the walls were of soldiers, war and wizards. Small antiques and dark artifacts sat on the wooden mantelpiece. And standing there, leaning slightly on the mantelpiece, was a slender figure.

The figure was dressed in a white collar shirt and a sleeveless, long, black peacoat with a inner blue-green lining, paired off with black jeggings and matching high-heel boots. With short, platinum blonde hair and pale skin, from the Trio's angle they could see her icy glasz-eyes shining from the flames of the fire. 

"Yvaine?" Hermione called out to her, brushing past her two friends.

"What trouble have you gotten yourselves into this time?" Yvaine finally looked up and arched an eyebrow at them, a subtle smirk graced her lips.

"Oh well, you know, the usual. You-Know-Who trying to kill us again. Nice place by the way, mate." Ron spoke up after overcoming his shock. His attention was soon drawn to a candy dish at the center of the coffee table, filled with colorful, glowing beans.

"What's this?" Ron picked an orange one in curiosity.

"Luminous Pumpkin Beans, my invention. Don't worry, it's safe to eat. Try one." Yvaine encouraged.

Ron popped the bean into his mouth and chewed before his swallowed. "Blimey, it's good! Since when you experiment with candy?" Ron immediately froze. "Oh my good Godric, this isn't poison of some sort, is it? Oh, I can't breathe..." The redhead held his neck, and started to gasp in an exaggerated manner.

"Do stop being dramatic, Weasley. Just stick your tongue out." The Grey Witch conjured a mirror and Ron took a look as he stick out his tongue. It was coated and glowing orange, the very same color of the bean he ate. "Whoa, blimey!" Ron took the mirror to examine the glowing residue.

Yvaine gave them a smirk and walked over to the liquor cabinet and poured herself a glass of Firewhiskey. "So, trying to hunt down You-Know-Who's horcruxes, I assume? And yes, Albus told me about those things." She added after seeing their looks of surprise.

"That's funny, Dumbledore never told us anything." Harry spoke for the first time and he knitted his eyebrows in suspicion. Although Harry and Yvaine got along quite well, especially from rival houses, Harry always wondered why Dumbledore told her things but never told him. 

As if sensing his thoughts, Yvaine spoke after taking a sip of Firewhiskey. "I never did tell you, did I? Albus is my Godfather." 

"What? Yvaine, you never told us!" Ron stared. "Such a big thing and you never told us before?"

"You never asked." Yvaine replied simply.

"Of course! Why didn't I see it earlier? That  _does_ explain your familiarity and attachment with Professor Dumbledore..." Hermione, ever the perceptive one, exclaimed.

"So, you will help us?" Harry asked, hoping to Godric her answer is yes.

"Hmm. Well, I'm sure you're not here to just chat and catch up. Follow me to my lab, I might have something to help with that horcrux you have there." Yvaine didn't answer the wizard, but opted to changed the subject and walked out of the room.

"Please tell me we're not taking that bloody lift again." Ron groaned.

"You'll be happy to hear, we will not." The Grey Witch turned left towards a corner, and she took out her wand and drew the very same triangle symbol on the stone wall. With a crack, the wall opened, revealing a hidden spiral staircase.

"Stormhold, like any other fortress has its' secrets." Yvaine told them and swiftly climb the staircase, with the Trio trailing behind.

___________________________________________________

"I trust you had the common sense to come here  _undetected?_ " Yvaine questioned. 

"Of course, we're not idiots." Ron glared at the back of the witch's head. "Doesn't mean we're not geniuses like you, doesn't mean we're incompetent!" 

"My, my, aren't you verbose. And here I thought Hermione was the clever one. Take that locket off, wearing a horcrux for long periods of time effects a person's mind. I would think after all this time, you three would've noticed." Yvaine's bore an amused expression, but her tone was anything but jesting.

"Yes, we know. I noticed when Harry snapped at me." Hermione help Ron take off the locket.

Harry went to take a long look around the lab. The laboratory was well lit by candle light and surprisingly no cobwebs. Cabinets were filled with potion bottles, some full, some empty and some even half-empty. Books were stacked high to the ceiling in one corner, while the other was a shelf filled with dark artefacts and apparently a skull.

"A friend of yours?" Harry pointed to the skull.

"A very old and good friend."

"Huh." In the middle of the room was a wooden science table. A cauldron was brewing and bubbling with some sort of shimmering, golden liquid, a fancy hourglass stood nearby with a leather notebook lying opened, its pages was scribbled with things Harry couldn't bother to decipher. But what caught Harry's attention was something sitting innocently on the table, a gold pendent of some sort. Upon closer inspection, it looked to be like a Time-Turner, before Harry could touch it he was drawn to Hermione asking a question.

"Yvaine, I got a question..."

"Ask away."

"The portkey you gave me... the symbol. Can you tell me what it means?" 

"Didn't Albus give you the fairy tale book?"

"The Tales of Beetle the Bard? Yes."

"And you still haven't figure it out?" Yvaine turned to look at her, icy blue eyes piercing. Hermione shook her head. "It's the symbol of the Deathly Hallows."

"The what?" The Trio asked in unison.

"The Deathly Hallows. I'm going to assume out of the three of you, only two of you know about The Tale of the Three Brothers." Ron and Hermione look at Harry, and grimaced. With all the fighting and the running, they never got time to share with Harry anything about wizarding fairy tales and such.

"Hmm, Hermione, if you would please read the book?" 

"Right, yes. I have it here." Hermione searched her beaded bag and took out the fairy tale book. Turning to the page she needed, she read out loud for all to hear.

_**"There were once three brothers who were traveling along a lonely, winding road at twilight. In time, the brothers reached a river too treacherous to pass. But being learned in the magical arts, the three brothers simply wave their wands and made a bridge. Before they could cross however, they found their path blocked by hooded figure.** _

_**It was Death, and he felt cheated. Cheated because travelers would normally drown in the river. But Death was cunning. He pretended to congratulate the three brothers on their magic and said each had earned a prize for having been clever enough to evade him.** _

_**The oldest asked for a wand more powerful than any in existence. So Death fashioned him one from an elder tree that stood near by. The second brother decided to humiliate Death even further asked for the power to recall loved ones from the grave. So Death plucked a stone from the river and offered it to him.** _

_**Finally, Death turned to the third brother. A humble man, he asked for something that would allow him to go forth from that place without being followed by Death. And so it was that Death reluctantly handed over his own Cloak of Invisibility.** _

_**The first brother traveled to a distant village where, with the Elder Wand in hand, he killed a wizard with whom he once quarreled. Drunk with the power that the Elder Wand had given him, he bragged of his invincibility. But that night, another wizard stole the wand and slit the brother's throat for good measure. And so Death took the first brother for his own.** _

_**The second brother journey to his home and turned the stone thrice in hand. To his delight, the girl he'd once hope to marry before her untimely death appeared before him. Yet, she turned sad and cold for she did not belong in the mortal world. Driven mad with hopeless longing, the second brother killed himself so as to join her. And so Death took the second brother.** _

_**As for the third brother, Death searched for many years but was never able to find him. Only when he attained a great age did the youngest brother shed the Cloak of Invisibility and give it to his son. He then greeted Death like an old friend and went with him gladly, departing this life as equals."**_ Hermione closed the book as the story came to an end.

Yvaine took a piece of parchment and a quill and started to draw as the trio gathered round. "So this line is the Elder Wand, the circle is the Resurrection Stone and the triangle is the Cloak of Invisibility. Together, it is said to make one the Master of Death."

"So, you think these object exist?" Harry questioned.

Yvaine stared at him in disbelief. "They DO exist. I know for a fact. After all, you are the descendant of Ignotus Peverell, the youngest brother. Tom Marvolo Riddle is the descendant of Cadmus, the second brother, you two are actually distant cousins! The Resurrection Stone was a horcrux ring and my grandfather managed to steal the Elder Wand from Gregorovitch."

"So that's what Harry saw! Gregorovitch is dead, You-Know-Who is looking for the wand. So... he wants to become the Master of Death?" Hermione exclaimed in realization.

"Fool! He despise death. No, he just wants the Elder Wand. Unfortunately for him and fortunately for us, even if he obtains the wand, it won't work well for him."

"What do you mean?" Hermione furrowed her eyebrows, a puzzled expression on her face.

"The Elder Wand isn't easily won. It's core is the tail hair of a Thestral, therefore it can only be handled by a witch or wizard capable of accepting death. Both of which my grandfather and Albus were capable of-"

"And You-Know-Who does not..." Hermione finished the sentence.

"Hold on a minute! Is everyone gonna ignore the fact that Yvaine just said Harry and You-Know-Who are related?" Ron interrupted and stared at the three. They looked back at him in exasperation.

"Everyone is more or less related to one another. But that topic is for another time." Yvaine brush his question off.

"The real question is, where _is_ the Elder Wand?" Harry asked the question he had in mind.

"Those imbeciles probably buried it with Albus, it will remain there... for now. But since the Dark Lord despise death, do you think he will respect the dead? Let alone  _the_ Albus Dumbledore, ha! Doubtful." Yvaine turned to the red-head wizard. 

"Now, back to why you three had to come here, where's the locket?" 

"Here." Ron pointed to the horcrux on on floor, it was making rattling noises. 

Yvaine heaved a sigh. "It's such a waste, at this rate the only heirlooms left of the Hogwarts' Founders will be the Sword of Gryffindor. Harry, speak. In parseltongue, if you please."

"Er right." Harry prepared himself, remembering that the bit of Riddle in that diary tried to killed him, it wasn't much to assume the same will go for the locket. _**$Open!$**_

The locket flew open, and a blue eye stared at them, the soul within burst out in black smoke and screeched, blasting the four backwards. Immediately, the horcrux wasted no time in trying to defend itself.

_《I have seen your heart, and it is mine. I have seen your dreams Ronald Weasley, and I have seen your fears. Least loved by your mother who craved a daughter. Least loved by the girl who prefers your friend.》_

Harry groaned in pain and clutch his head as his scar felt like it was  _burning._ The black smoke turned to a hundred crawling spiders which went towards the red-head wizard. Ron stared at it in fright and horror, he didn't want this. He wanted it to stop but he was frozen in place.

Hermione laid crumbled on the ground in pain, she could do nothing to help.

Before anyone could react, in one swift movement Yvaine stabbed the locket with a basilisk fang from behind. The overwhelming smoke vanished, leaving behind the sight of a broken locket and the four breathed a little easier. Hermione was the first to stand up, a bit wobbly, a hand at the back of her head.

"Ah!"

"Hermione, you alright?" Ron stood up and ran to her side.

"I'm ok, just a bruise, I think." Turning to Yvaine, she questioned. "It's done then?"

"Yes. Three down, four more to go. Mione, catch." Yvaine tossed the basilisk fang to Hermione, she fumbled but managed to catch it. 

"Thanks." The muggle-born immediately placed it in her beaded bag. "That was intense..." 

Harry recovered, but his scar was still aching slightly. Ron remained at his girlfriend's side, quietly fussing over her.

"So, what do we do now?" Hermione asked the Slytherin, after making sure her friends were alright.

"You said something about the only heirlooms left will be the Sword of Gryffindor. Does that means Voldemort made other heirlooms into horcruxes?" Harry questioned.

"Harry!" Hermione gasped.

"Yes-" Yvaine stopped short. Her eyes held a far-away look before snapping back to reality. "You said his name!" Yvaine hissed out as a sharp sound crackled through the air. "He is here and he has the Elder Wand! The wards are down!"

Harry's eyes widen at his mistake. The trio took out their wands in anticipation for a fight. Yvaine whipped out her wand, her head immediately snapped to the entrance of the lab, before hoarsely whispering. "They're here..."

 

At that exact moment, the doors were knocked down with a thunderous bang. The Death Eaters blasted through the entrance in black smoke and surrounded the four, wands aimed at them. Bellatrix walked through the doors, strutting like she owned the place. Trailing behind her was Lucius and Snape, the Death Eaters wore no masks unlike the last time the trio faced them.

"Itty... bitty... baby... Potter. You and your friends has been very naughty, making us come after you out of the country like that." The crazed witch cackled insanely.

"Go to hell." Harry spat, his wand aimed at her with a curse ready on the tip of his tongue. Bellatrix did the same, she barked out a laugh, showing her blackened teeth.

"Now, we can do this in a civilized manner-" Lucius started.

"Like in the Department of Mysteries? Yeah, right. That went well." Harry interrupted him and glared. If looks could kill, the platinum-blonde would've been six feet underground.

"Itty bitty Potter doesn't want to plaaaay. Well then, straight to business! Call the Dark Lord!" 

"Like hell!" Ron exclaimed. " _Stupefy!_ " Lucius was immediately thrown backwards by the force of the spell. The Death Eaters instantly started casting curses at the four. " _Protego!_ " Yvaine cast a temporary shield and the trio promptly shot spells at the dark wizards.

" _Stupefy!_ " 

" _Expelliarmus!_ "

" _Reducto!_ " Hermione cast the spell at the back of three Death Eaters, and the shelves immediately crumbled on top of them. 

"Verdamnt Hermione, NOT at my lab!" Yvaine shouted, before casting a blasting curse at the Death Eater in front of her. " _Confringo!_ "

"We have to get out of here!" Harry shouted, casting spells left and right. 

While the Death Eaters kept the four young wizards occupied, Bellatrix sneaked away and placed her wand on the Dark Mark of her arm. "He's been called! The Dark Lord shall be here~" Bellatrix announced in a sing-song manner and cackled. 

As soon as she spoke, the room darkened and a singular black smoke entered the room, it immediately transformed into no other but the Dark Lord. His followers bowed before their Lord and make way for him.

The four remained silent and on edge, their wands at the ready. There was no escape from the lab, not without causing severe injuries to the four, or possible death. Yvaine managed to hide her uneasiness better than her peers, and carefully kept a close watch on any sort of movement. She tighten her grip on her wand as the Dark Lord spoke, his voice nearing a hiss as he utter each word.

"Harry Potter, we meet once again." Voldemort didn't even give a glance at the others, his main focus was on Harry. "This really can't go on, we must put an end to this." The Dark Lord whipped out his wand and cast a curse. " _Avada Kedrava!_ "

" _Expelliarmus!_ " Their wands instantly connected, creating a thunderous crackling sound, the light from the collided spells were almost blinding, red versus green. Good vesus evil.

"Harry!" Hermione screamed. 

Yvaine striked as fast as a snake and took out three Death Eaters with a single spell. 

"You filthy blood-traitor! Die!" Lestrange shot a familiar green curse at her.

"Me, a blood-traitor?! Look who's talking! An idolizer of a hypocritical half-blood who fancies himself a pureblood!" Yvaine dodged the curse and before she could retaliate, a loud explosion occured behind her. The Grey Witch spun round in alarm, icy blue eyes widened a fraction before everyone was blinded by an agonizing white light. 

Soon after, the light died down and everyone was gone. If it wasn't for the evidence of a messy room, broken glass and collapsed shelves, it would've looked like a battle had not even occured.


	4. Chapter 3 - Welcome to the United States of America... Year 1927

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are the Readers' Guidelines:
> 
> "Normal Speech" | "~Singing~" | 'Thinking' | "Vision Speech" | "Story Telling" | $Parseltongue$ | ~Mind Connection Speech~ |《Radio/Inanimated Objects Speaking》 | (more shall be added as the story progresses)

"Ugh..." Harry groaned. "Is everyone alright?" He stood up from the ground and stumbled turned around to check on his friends. 

"We're alright, Harry!" Hermione was helping Ron as she shouted back a reply.

"What the bloody hell happened?" Ron look to Hermione for answered.

"No idea." Hermione muttered. 

Harry then went to search the area for Yvaine, only to find the platinum-blonde all well and good and standing tall, her back facing him. The Light Wizard approached her, and tried to see what she was gazing at. Immediately, Harry's eyes widened in disbelief and wonder. The Statue of Liberty stood tall and proud, the blue waters separating the island and the mainland. Ships cluttered the sea, some tied to the docks while others were either entering or departing from the harbour.

"New York?!?"

"How the bloody hell did we end up in New York?!?" Ron stared at the statue.

The skies were grey and clouds were scattered as the sun set and a gentle breeze carried a slightly crumpled newspaper and it settled at Harry's feet. He picked it up and straightened it a bit and saw the year date.

"1927?! How are we in the year 1927? Yvaine, is this something to do with that Time-Turner in your lab?"

"It's a Time-Jumper. An experiment of mine. Unlike the Time-Turner which only ability is to travel back through time to a certain extend, the Time-Jumper allows you to go back and forth through time, as far back or forwards as you need or want to go." Yvaine explained calmly.

"What?" Hermione who was lingering behind them now spoke up. "Yvaine! You know that's illegal! To mess with time, and I'm going to assume you didn't even get a permission slip from the ministry."

"Oh please, it's not the worse thing you caught me doing." Yvaine gave her a smirk. "And I live in Austria, not England. I don't answer to the British Ministry." 

Hermione shot her a disapproving look. 

Yvaine's smirk widened, before waving her wand at her friends. Immediately their clothing changed to fit the era they were in. 

"A coat, vest and working shirt and trousers? Yvaine, you know this isn't me." Harry adjusted his glasses.

"Trust my fashion sense Harry, since you have particularly none of your own. That goes the same for you Ronald Weasley." Yvaine shot the redhead a warning glare when he opened his mouth to complain.

"Well, what about you?" Ron retorted.

"I happen to look exactly from this era, you dolt."

"Well, yes. We have to dress and blend into this time period if we want to go un-noticed. What shall we do next?" Hermione, ever the sensible one out of the trio, inquired, now dressed in a pale blue dress and dark coat.

"We'll go down to The Blind Pig, a wizarding speakeasy. It's located on 124 Macdougal Street. I can take us there by apparation."

"Exactly how  _do_ you even know about such places?" The Gryffindor girl folded her arms and raised her eyebrows at the platinum-blonde witch.

"Oh, you know, the usual. Business." 

"I knew it! You-" Yvaine grabbed the trio and disapparated on the spot before Hermione could utter another word.

___________________________________________________

The four popped into existence onto an insalubrious back alley filled with bins, crates and all sorts of discarded objects. It was nearing night, in fact it looked like it is about to rain, but with no one in sight, the four visibly relaxed but remained cautious.

The Grey Witch leads her friends to a set of stairs leading down to what seems to be a basement apartment. She descended the small flight of stairs and she stopped in front of a poster of a simpering redhead debutante, gazing at herself in a mirror. The poster appears to be enchanted for her eyes suddenly moved, if the trio had blinked, they would've missed the little action.

Yvaine waved her wand and transformed her clothes into a stunning white, silver embroidered [flapper dress](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/39/85/9e/39859e16f5ced6fe2384c574c8ab10aa.jpg) with a matching pair of high-heels before doing the same for Hermione's clothes which transformed into an intricate gold flapper dress, embroidered with beads and a 'V' shaped silver lining on the front.

Yvaine nodded to herself in satisfaction at her work before turning and knocking slowly on the deceiving wall four time. The eyes of the debutante were whipped back to reveal the eyes of a suspicious guard which inspected them before allowing the four access.

The trio looked around in awe as they entered the club. Jazz music filled the air, and Yvaine strutted towards a table and ordered a drink. "Four shots of Gigglewater and a Lobe-Blaster." The trio followed her and each hesitantly took a seat, they were rather on edge despite Yvaine's show of confidence. 

"What are you doing? We can't drink!" Hermione hissed, referring to herself and the boys.

"Do keep it down, Mione. If you want a place to sit and gather our thoughts for a while, I suggest you act like you're old enough to drink." Yvaine's icy blue eyes turned to the elf waiter coming back to their table with their drinks.

Yvaine poured herself a glass of Lobe-Blaster and took a sip. She relish the slight burning sensation of the alcohol, and hummed in satisfaction. Holding her glass, the silver lilac gem [ring](https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/intermediary/f/66bfe999-5dca-4b16-96bc-58d5e8211bdc/dcuqa2p-621b7325-366a-4e20-9ea7-fba808620f90.jpg) on her index finger gleamed under the faint light of the room.

Ron drank the shot of Gigglewater in one go and he burst into a squawky giggle. "Blimey!" At Ron's comical expression aimed at her, Yvaine retorted. "It's called Gigglewater for a reason."

"So, what exactly is this place?" Harry leaned forward, his arms on the table and his expression remained cautious.

"Exactly like I said it is." As she spoke, a female goblin singer stood on stage and began to sing. "A wizarding speakeasy and a jazz club owned by goblin by the name of Gnarlak. It's a seedy place for the down-and-out of New York's magical community. Every person here besides us are criminals, so remain vigilant." 

Harry nodded in understanding and took a look around. House elves served drinks to various customers of all sizes and race. Giants, witches and wizards, goblins and the likes. Hooded witches and wizards sat in one corner gambling magical artefacts in a game of runic dice.

Posters of criminals hanged proudly on the red brick walls and Harry then spied a particular poster with a name he was rather familiar with, the words were printed out in bold capital letters for all who cared to read.

**_GELLERT GRINDELWALD: WANTED FOR NO-MAJ SLAYING IN EUROPE_ **

_'Oh, bloody hell. Not another Dark Lord we have to deal with while we're here?'_ Harry sigh internally.

 

"Forget about this place for a full minute and tell me how we came here?" Hermione was nearing hysterics at her unanswered questions. "What is this Time-Jumper you've mentioned about earlier?"

"I have told you what I can about it. As I said, it was experiment. Bellatrix Lestrange and I were dueling, but however due to my lack of foresight at that time, I dodged a Killing Curse and the spell hit the Time-Jumper." Yvaine explained in a nonchalant manner.

"Lack of foresight?! You could've been killed mate!" Ron exclaimed.

"Keep it down!" Yvaine hissed in irritation. The redhead looked perfectly chastised and lowered his tone. Jazz music continue to fill the air and the people were focused on the singer, so none took notice of them.

"I only meant, and I think I speak for all of us, that we rather be thrown back through time then see you get killed." Hermione and Harry nodded in agreement.

"As much as I appreciated the sentiment, that does not help us get back to our timeline." 

The four remain silent for quite some time to process what they have learned. Yvaine took a casual sip of her glass and Harry took that moment to ask the question the others were thinking of as well.

"What are we going to do?"

"Maybe we could go to MACUSA?" Ron suggested, looking at Hermione.

"No, we can't. Yvaine is a Grindelwald! The moment you tell them that, they'll arrest her..." Hermione stressed. "Not to mention they'll probably won't believe us anyway, and they have better things to attend to."

"Especially since Grindelwald is on a rampage during this era." Harry quipped in, taking another glimpse at the Grindelwald wanted poster.

"We'll go to Paris." Yvaine suddenly announced. The Trio stared at her and Yvaine continued. "Grandmother Diadema lives in Paris and so does Great Uncle Leon... They  _might_ believe and help us."

"But there is a chance they might not." 

"It's a fifty-fifty percent chance really. They  _are_ Vengals. But, grandmother is an experimenter, she might have something that might help us even though they might not." Yvaine held a pensive expression. 

Harry raise his eyebrows, green eyes widen slightly. "You mean _steal_ what we need should they refuse to help us?"

Hermione huffed in exasperation, crossing her arms and shot a glare at the other girl's direction.

"Again, not the worse thing you caught me doing." 

"Ugh, you're incorrigible." 

"Vengal mixed with Grindelwald genes." Yvaine reminded, a smirk on her face.

"Oh, for Godric's sake!"

___________________________________________________

A figure clothed in a black robe stood among his scattered Death Eaters, some of them still hunching on the ground, recovering from the nausea caused by the unexpected phenomenon. But some of them were missing.

Voldemort's bone-white face features his confusion and anger. He glances around and looked up, the Statue of Liberty stood towering over him. The Dark Lord screamed in frustration as he aimed the Elder Wand at the sky, thunder and lightning boomed and cracked in the air as the sky darkened over the island.

Bellatrix Lestrange watched in awe at her Lord's power, and cackled in glee as the menacing and pulsating Dark Mark appeared in the darkened clouds. Lucius cowered in fear beside the crazed witch.

And Snape, who was far from where the Dark Lord was, felt the sudden burn and sharp sting of the Dark Mark on his left arm. He grunted in pain, but he ignored it in favor of finding the Boy-Who-Lived.

___________________________________________________

In the Woolworth Building of New York, MACUSA's Magical Exposure Threat Level Measurer device turned to a Level Five, Severe: Unexplained Activity. The orange that could be easily mistaken for red, glowed brightly for all to see once more. 

One of the American aurors groaned in despair.

"Please tell me it ain't Grindelwald, OR that Scamander and his beasts... please tell me it ain't." The American auror looked to his colleague who just gave him a shrug and went back to work.

___________________________________________________

In the basement of MACUSA's headquarters, in a dark bare room was a figure. The figure appears to be Grindelwald, his once short and clean kept hair was now long and dirty, and he now sported a ragged beard. 

He sat motionlessly, it seems that he was magically fixed to the more than uncomfortable chair. His mismatched eyes were focused, idly watching a fly buzzing and flying about, that is, until the fly went near Grindelwald and hit the shield that surrounded him like a bubble. The shield shimmered red . What was left of the fly was a single wing floating downwards, Grindelwald watched it sink.

Suddenly, the spy hole of the prison was whipped back, and Abernathy peered inside the prison cell. 

A baby Chupacabra, a blood sucking creature of the Americas, came out from behind Grindelwald's feet to investigate. It was chained to the chair, muzzled like a dog, and as Abernathy stared at it the Chupacabra saw the floating wing of the zapped fly and whipped out his tongue and eat it like a lizard.

 

Footsteps were heard as Madam Picquery, dressed in dark blue and by her side was a man in a light brown trench coat. They walked towards the ominous-looking door, passing endless pairs of guards at a moderate pace. 

"You'll be glad to get rid of him, I expect." The man spoke in a german accent.

"We're more than happy to keep him here in custody." Madam Picquery replied.

"Six months are enough. It's time for him to answer for his crimes in Europe." 

As they reached the door, Abernathy turns around to acknowledge them. "President Picquery, Mr. Spielman, sir. Prisoner is secure and ready to travel."

The two of them peered into the cell. "You've thrown everything at him, I see." The man now know as Spielman commented, referring to Grindelwald's ragged and thin appearance.

"It was necessary. He's extremely powerful. We've to change his guards three times, he's very... persuasive. So we removed his tongue." Madam Picquery replied, adding the last part without remorse. Spielman shot her quick side glance before regarding the prisoner once more, Grindelwald stared back, who was listening to every word they said. The two shut the spy holes closed.

 

After the aurors successfully took Grindelwald out off his cell and bound him, they suspended him in midair as they took him upstairs where other prisoners were kept. 

The cells resembled cages in tiers, and every one of them were filled with a prisoner. The prisoners banged and rattled their metal bars, and chanted Grindelwald's name.

"GRINDELWALD! GRINDELWALD, GRINDELWALD, GRINDELWALD!" 

At this the aurors quickly lead Grindelwald to the top of the building, where a hearse-like black carriage drawn by a total of eight Threstals, awaits them. Two aurors climbed unto the driver's seat, while the others forced their prisoner inside. 

"The wizarding community worldwide owes you a great debt, Madam President." Spielman turned to face Picquery. 

"Do not underestimate him." Was all Picquery said as Abernathy approached them.

"Mr. Spielman, we found his wand hidden away." He hands a rectangular black box to the older wizard.

"Abernathy." Picquery looked at the wizard expectantly. Abernathy looked at her and then as if upon realization he opened his palm revealing a vial which contains some sort of a glowing gold substance. Grindelwald raises his eyes to the black ceiling of the carriage as Spielman took the vial by the chain which Abernathy reluctantly gave.

Spielman climbs into the carriage with one auror sitting on each side, aiming their wands at the prisoner. A split second after the carriage doors closes, a series of padlocks emerged, creating an ominous drumroll of clicks as the padlocks fasten themselves in place.

"Yah!" The driver urged the Threstals and they take off. The carriage plummets before soaring away through a torrential rain. Thunder and lightning filled the skies. More aurors followed closely behind the carriage on broomsticks.

 

Back to the Woolworth building, Abernathy steps forward on the edge of the building where the carriage had just left. The rain drenched him for head to toe. In his left hand he reveals the Elder Wand.

He looks up at the black carriage, it could hardly be seen in the sky, and it grew smaller as it went farther under the thunderous rain. He immediately disapparates.

___________________________________________________

A redhead man sat in one corner, alone in a dingy waiting area, staring abstractedly into space. After a moment, he looks down at his wrist. A bowtruckle was swinging on a loose thread in his cuff. As the thread snaps, the bowtruckle fell. The dull-looking button rolls away down a corridor.

The man and the small, green creature watch it go. After a beat, they both chase after it. The redhead gets there first, his palm hitting the carpeted ground, covering the button, and he stared at the bowtruckle in triumph, a small smile on his lips.

Newt Scamander and Pickett heard the clacking of heels, and both of them find themselves confronted by a pair of purple highheels.

Pickett discreetly crawled up to Newt's shoulder to hide behind his coat's collar as Newt stood up abruptly and exclaimed nothing but a single name. "Leta!"

___________________________________________________

"Yvaine? Yvaine!" Hermione hissed, shaking the Grey Witch frantically. Yvaine snapped to attention, and turn her head to look at her Gryffindor friend.

"Hmm? What is it?" 

"What do you mean 'what is it'?!" Hermione asked incredulously, staring at her. "Your eyes glazed over, you had a far-away look! I've been shaking you for five minutes! Did you have a vision or something?" 

Yvaine looked the Trio in the eye, her stare unwavering. "Grindelwald has escaped, three months ago."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: To be clear, that woman in the picture of the flapper dress link is in NO WAY my precious Yvaine. It's only to show you her dress.
> 
> Anyways, there goes for this chapter. Intro and Info chapter has been updated.
> 
> And oh, in case you've forgotten who Abernathy is: https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Abernathy


	5. Chapter 4 - Oh Paris! The City of Love and Loathing

"Merlin's beard..." Harry stared. "Was that suppose to happen?"

"Yes. Everything is happening and had happened as it  _should_ be. Us being here hasn't change anything..." The 'yet' was left unspoken. Yvaine down her drink in one go and poured herself another, this time of a lesser amount.

Despite her assurances, Harry did not relax. "No offense, Yvaine, but that does not put my mind at ease. Your grandfather is a Dark Lord on the loose, we're already dealing with one, we can't deal with two." Harry lowered his voice to a near whisper, his green eyes focused on her.

"Hmm." Yvaine hummed in agreement taking a sip of her drink. "Well, I do believe it's time for us to go to Paris." She placed down her drink and place three Dragots on the table then stood up to leave. "Let's go."

As the Trio followed her out the speakeasy, Hermione became inquisitive.

"Was that American currency?"

"Yes. I traveled a lot, so I have a few various wizarding currency on my person." Yvaine replied and transfigured her friends' outfits and her own to their former attire.

"And how are you able to carry so many things?" 

"The same way you are able to with that beaded bag of yours, Hermione! Where's your head?" Yvaine demanded, turning to face the witch.

Harry and Ron tried their best to suppressed their laughter, but all in vain for their shaking shoulders and weird faces gave them away. Hermione shot the two an unimpressed glare.

"So, Undetectable Extension Charm then... and how are we going to Paris?" Hermione inquired. "Obviously we can't apparate, or fly there. Unless..." Yvaine arched an elegant eyebrow. "Unless you have a portkey?"

"As a matter of fact, I  _do_ have a portkey." Yvaine revealed a necklace. The pendant was the shape of a dragon, its' golden head eating it's silver tail. A diamond shaped amethyst was embedded at the center, silver and gold surround the gem holding it in place. "It's the [Vengal crest](https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/intermediary/f/66bfe999-5dca-4b16-96bc-58d5e8211bdc/db8nprd-3c7206d8-efb2-403e-8152-998b82b946e7.jpg), everyone of the Vengal family members has one on their person at all times. It has various uses, being a portkey is one of them." 

The trio looked at each other, before Harry shrugged. "Let's go." The four gasped the portkey and they vanish into thin air.

___________________________________________________

Severus Snape strode across the nearly empty street, his black robes shifting in the wind. He passes a dark abandoned alley, just right before he heard a sound of whimpering. He halted, internally debating whether to investigate. Inside the back of his mind, a thought nagged at him. 

 _'It might be Harry.'_ His mind said. 

Ultimately he decided to investigate. He approaches the dark alley cautiously, and casts the wand-lighting charm. 

"Lumos." He drawls, his voice deep and resonant.

The light shone and revealed a hunching figure, but instead of shaggy raven black hair and a lanky body, Snape's searching gaze landed on a small, grey and wrinkly house elf in... he blinked, in proper clothes, a black and white maid's dress. Back to the she-elf's face, tear tracks could be seen running down her face as her big blue eyes peered up at him from her spot on the ground.

"Whos it be?" The elf squeak out, rubbing away her tears.

Instead of answering her, he sneered. "Distraughted that your master freed you?" 

"No! Mistress freed Impy long ago, Impy still work for Mistress and Mistress happy! But Impy lost Mistress, now Impy can't find Mistress! Impy so tired and so hungry!" The house elf, now known as Impy, wailed.

"Who is your Mistress?" Snape all but demanded. 

At that, Impy cease her sobbing and took a long look at the professor. It seems she was contemplating whether to tell wizard or not. 

"Well?" Snape snapped irritably, he was losing his patience with the elf.

"Mistress Grindelwald. Yous can help Impy find Mistress. Mistress spoke bout yous before, yes, many times Mistress did Professor Snapey." 

"I'm not helping you, I'll be helping myself."

"Impy knows way round Americas, Impy does. Went with Mistress all round the world, Impy did. Impy knows Mistress' usual places." Impy blurted out, not wanting to be left behind. 

Snape glared at the elf, but reluctantly agreed. "Fine. Let's go."

"Wait!" Impy call after him. 

"What now?" Snape snapped.

"Mistress not in Americas anymore, Impy searched. Big chance Mistress bes in Paris." Impy inform him. As she spoke, Impy took out a necklace similar to that of the portkey which Yvaine had given to the Trio. "This bes a portkey, Mistress gave Impy in case bad things happen." 

"Very well, what are we waiting for? Hurry up." Snape and Impy took a tight hold on the portkey and they vanished, a gust of wind filling the empty space they left behind.

___________________________________________________

A man stumbled across the street, his newsie cap drawn low and he held a bottle of alcohol in hand. As he continue to stagger onwards, he looked up ahead and saw a couple of kittens playing around as leaves from small trees drifted down onto the pavement below. The man tripped once again and took a moment to balance himself before looking back up, only to see the kittens scrambling out of the way and in their place stood a group of four peculiar looking people in front of one of the three story linked houses.

Blaming it on the alcohol, he continued onwards. However, when one of the group, a platinum-blonde woman turned her head at his direction, he met her unsettling icy eyes. He halted in his tracks and a single line of thought went through his muddled head. 

 _'Juste ... Non. Rentrer à la maison soit damné.'_ And the man quickly ducked his head and turned on his heels with a wobble, heading in the direction of the pub he had just left. He stumbled on a loose brick on the pavement, but with the stubbornness of a mule he continue onwards.

___________________________________________________

Yvaine watched the muggle man leave hastily, and saw him stumble on a loose brick. 

"So, we're in Paris?" Harry took a look at his surroundings.

"Yes, welcome to Hiddenold Place. Let's just say, it's the French equivalent of Grimmauld Place."

"I thought you hated Paris?" 

"I still do..." Yvaine stared at the house and spoke out loud in french. "Révélez-vous et bienvenue un membre de la plus Ancienne et Noble Maison du Vengal."

As soon as she finish speaking, the houses started to move, the inhabitants of the other houses didn't seem to feel the shifting and Harry immediately felt a certain sense of déjà vu. It reminded him of the first time he visited Grimmauld Place, the once headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix.

As an extra house inflated, pushing the houses on either side away to make space of it, cleaned curtained windows popped out along with a black door with a golden doorknob.

Yvaine ascended the stairs to the door and knocked thrice and the four waited patiently. The door open to reveal a house elf in a maid's dress, rather similar to what Impy, Yvaine's house elf, wore. However, instead of a 'G', the insignia was an elegant silver 'V' embroidered on the front of the elf's apron.

The elf simply stared at them, not recognizing either one of the four. "This bes Vengal Residence. How may Bonny assist yous?" 

"My name is Yvaine, I'm... a distant relative of the Vengals. I'm looking for a Madame Diadema Vengal, is she home?" Yvaine inquired in a fullblown french accent.

"Yes, Mistress Diadema is home. Please, come in Mademoiselle, Bonny bes leading yous to the drawing room." Bonny beckoned them inside, however despite the elf's politeness, Yvaine remained cautious as the house elf lead them to the drawing room. "Please take a seat, Bonny shall inform Mistress and Master of unexpected guests." At that, the elf promptly left them.

Hermione and Ron stood next to each other, feeling yet again out of place while Yvaine stood straight, hands clasped behind her back with a neutral expression. Harry took a look around the drawing room out of curiosity.

Unlike Grimmauld Place's drawing room, which was dark, black, dirty and gloomy, the Vengal drawing room was neat and elegant in a victorian style. The room was a black, gold and ornate design, the room was of spectacular opulence.

The walls were black with gold accents for pattern, while the furniture sported colors such as purple, darker shades or coral and blue, and vivacious hues of yellow. A glittering chandelier hung from the ceiling, and smart ambient lighting and glittering metallic accents elevated the style of the room without interfering with its distinct style. It seems the Vengals had a very unique and sophisticated taste when it comes to interior designing.

The velvet sofas were a shade of purple, and the cushions were of similar fabric.The trio decided to sit in front of the fireplace but the platinum-blonde witch remained standing. 

Soon after, a middle aged woman dressed in a plain, dark purple dress with a large bow collar walked in. The Vengal crest, displayed in a tasteful badge, was pinned at the center of the bow, and she wore an eccentric pair of glasses.

 _'She looks like she just came from her laboratory.'_  Yvaine noted.

The woman inspected her unexpected visitors before giving them a slight smile. "I'm Diadema Vengal, I was told you were looking for me?" She inquired. Her voice had a slight yet distinct French accent. 

The trio glanced at each other before looking at Yvaine. The witch scowled at them before shifting to a more neutral expression. 

"We're in need of your help, Madame. I've heard that you are a prestigious experimenter and an inventor in your own right, although of course, not many people know that."

Madame Vengal clenched her jaw, and shoulders became tense. "And how, may I ask, did you come by that information? My house elf told me you say you are a relative of the Vengals, yet I have no recollection of ever meeting you, and neither are you, based on your first name, on the Vengal Family Tree."

"Not  _yet_. No." Yvaine said simply.

Diadema arched an eyebrow at that. " _Yet_? You're not making any sense at all! I must ask you and your friends to leave immediately." 

"Please Madame, hear us out-"

"I said, leave! I will hear no more of your nonsense!" 

Yvaine closed her eyes and took a deep breath in an attempt to qwell the rising impatience within herself, there was a pause before her eyes flew open, the icy stare of her glasz-eyes seem to pierce through the older witch in front of her. 

The trio began to fidget, they knew very well that Yvaine was not someone to be crossed. Before anyone could utter a sound however, Yvaine switched to a more neutral expression and wore a faint smile that was meant to be polite, but her eyes tell another story altogether. 

A fall of heavy footsteps could be heard, and a man's voice follow suit. "Diadema, do we have guests? I could've sworn that I heard voices." A handsome man in his 30s entered the room, only to stop short at the doorway, his startled hazel-colored eyes widen slightly at the sight of them.

He had short, messy brown hair and a light stubble, and was dressed in a nice yet simple black suit jacket and black collar shirt with no tie, albeit his clothes were rather wrinkled which seem to indicate that he might've been taking a nap and not expecting visitors at this hour of the day. The platinum-blonde witch immediately recognized the man, and tried her utmost best to conceal her amusement at his unkempt appearance.

"I think it's best to allow  _Great Uncle_ Leon decide that, shall we?" Yvaine smirked as Madame Diadema's eyes widen a fraction.

"I beg your pardon?" 

"What?"

" _He's_ your great uncle?" 

"Are you serious?"

"Bloody hell!"

"You two heard me. You, Madame, are my Maternal Grandmother, therefore, your brother is my Great Uncle." Yvaine stated. "And I don't like repeating, Hermione, you know better. And no, I'm not Sirius, I'm Yvaine. And do stop with that trademark of yours for one bloody day, Ronald Weasley or Salazar so help me!" The witch shot the ginger-head wizard a glare.

Hermione looked away, embarrassed, and Harry grimaced at the poor pun, while Ron just turned white as a sheet at the threat. Yvaine took another deep breath, exhaling, she utter an apology to her friend. "Apologies, Harry. My temper got the better of me."

"It's fine. And if  _that_ was what you call "your temper got the better of you", I don't want to know what happens when you actually lose it." Harry smiled weakly in attempt to joke.

"I actually demolished part of Hogwarts in my first year." Yvaine casually admitted with a shrug. At Hermione's horrified look aimed at her, she groaned. "Accidentally, Hermione.  _Accidentally._ " Yvaine added, stressing the last word in exasperation.

"Wha-" 

"I'm afraid that story is for  _another_ time." Yvaine cut Harry off gently, turning to face her Grandmother and Great Uncle. "Now, are you willing to listen to me now Madame?"

Madame Vengal contemplated them for a moment, before nodding her consent. "Very well. Please, sit. I'll have my servant make us some tea." The older witch gestured to the seats before snapping her fingers to summon her house elf. 

As the four took their respective seats, the very same elf that greeted them at the entrance appeared with a pop. Bonny bowed to her mistress. "What Bonny bes of service to Mistress?"

"Tea, for us and our guests." Madame Vengal made herself comfortable and her brother, Leon, who was rather dazed at the turn of events flop onto the sofa seat nearest to him with a pensive expression. 

Bonny promptly disappeared and then reappeared within five minutes with a tea tray and setting it on the coffee table. "May youse be wanting anything else, Mistress?"

"No, that'll be all, thank you Bonny." Diadema dismissed the elf.

Bonny bowed before disappearing once more. Snapping her fingers, Madame Vengal used wandless magic to move the glossy black teapot, which had a gold dragon charmed to move on the teapot's surface, and poured a sweet smelling tea into a matching teacup.

"I hope you didn't sneak in some veritaserum." Yvaine smirked, before turning serious. "There are some answers better left unanswered."

"I see. Then I'm sure you'll be relieved to know the tea has not been tampered with." Diadema took a sip of her tea, and Leon did the same.

"So, what exactly are you trying to tell us? That you're from the future?" Leon broke the silence.

"Yes. Give or take, 70 years." Hermione answered, holding her cup of tea and using it to warm her hands.

Leon stared at the bushy-haired girl, before sipping his tea once more, glancing at his sister. 

"Why don't we start by introducing yourselves? And then start from the begining?" Madame Diadema suggested.

"We shall." Yvaine cut in smoothly. "But, of course, we'll have to... leave out some details for the future's sake. And our own."

"As you already know, I am Yvaine, this is Harry, Hermione and Ronald. Last names shall be left out for  _obvious_ reasons. Now... our story all starts with a certain Dark Lord." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I google translate, might not be accurate.
> 
> Translations:
> 
> 'Juste ... Non. Rentrer à la maison soit damné.' - 'Just... No. Going home be damned.'
> 
> "Révélez-vous et bienvenue un membre de la plus Ancienne et Noble Maison du Vengal." - "Reveal yourself and welcome a member of the most Ancient and Noble House of Vengal."


	6. Chapter 6 - For The Greater Good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are the Readers' Guidelines:
> 
> "Normal Speech" | "~Singing~" | 'Thinking' | "Vision Speech" | "Story Telling" | $Parseltongue$ | ~Mind Connection Speech~ |《Radio/Inanimated Objects Speaking》 | (more shall be added as the story progresses)

A wizard walked up in the streets of Upmarket Quarter of Paris, the tail-end of his dark coat flapping in the wind. The heels of his leather boots clacked softly across the wet dirt road. 

It was afternoon, but the skies were grey and cloudy, the cold wind sends shivers and goosebumps to those not properly dressed for the weather. Few automobiles were on the streets, and the Les Non-Magiques casually walked here and there, going on about their business, blissfully unaware that the Darkest wizard of the age was walking among them.

A witch followed the wizard from behind, her expression serene but cold, she was patiently waiting. The way she carries herself with elegance and power practically screams pureblood to those who knows what to look for. She was beautiful, with dark hair and tasteful makeup, and she wore a dress and coat that accents her physique. 

Grindelwald stop walking and closed his eyes, briefly hiding his heterochromia irises, suddenly his eyes flew open and he snap his head to the left. His acolytes took that as a signal to begin as planned.

A clatter announces the arrival of a horse-drawn hearse, two acolytes driving the vehicle. Another two, one of them was Abernathy, approached the door to the apartment. Abernathy kept a look out as his colleague opened the door and the acolytes entered the residence with ease.

A crash was heard, the breaking of a door.

"Chérie?" A Parisian man called for his wife when he heard the sound, before standing up to see who had entered his home.

"Qui est là?" His wife questioned, standing at the doorway of the living room, her husband joining her there. With a green flash, the two fell down with a thump, dead. 

 

Grindelwald silently watch the scene from the street as his acolytes carried out two black coffins and load them onto the carriage. After that unsavory business was done, the dark wizard entered the residence, and surveys the elegant clutter left by the haut bourgeois family that he had just murdered. 

"This would be suitable after a thorough cleanse." Grindelwald turned and walk towards one of his acolytes. "I want you to go to the circus now. Give my note to Credence, begin his journey." 

The man, Nagel, nods and leaves to do as ordered.

The witch that had followed Grindelwald looked at him and spoke in a French accent, a hand at the side of her chin. "When we've won, they'll flee the cities in millions. They've had their time." 

Grindelwald stared at his lieutenant before gently admonishing her. "We do not say such things out loud. We want only freedom. Freedom to be ourselves." He walks toward her, his acolytes creating a circle.

"To annihilate non-wizards." Vinda Rosier look expectingly at him.

"Not all of them. Not all." Grindelwald cast a brief glance at her. "We're not merciless. The beast of burden will _always_ be necessary." At that he gave a smile that seems anything but friendly.

"Mama?" Gellert and his followers turn to the direction of the voice.

Grindelwald open the door to what seems to be a nursery. And there a young boy, a toddler barely three years old, sat on the floor surrounded by small toys. The wizard entered the room and croach down to the child's eye-level and comtemplates him for a moment. The child looks right back at him, unafraid but puzzled.

Grindelwald stood back up and turns to leave the room as one of his acolytes pointed her wand at the no-maj child. Before he could close the door fully, a green flash told him that the child was dead. A flash of regret crossed his face but it was quickly crushed down to indifference. 

A single thought went through his head to ease his conscience.  _'For t_ _he Greater Good.'_

___________________________________________________

Newt Scamander walks briskly on the streets of London, the sky was increasingly stormy, but it was yet to rain. Newt quicken his pace as an Auror with a moustage followed him from behind some yards away. They had been playing this game for an hour, and the redhead was getting tired of it. An idea popped into his head, and he cross the road and walk into the darker alleyway when a muggle's automobile briefly obscure the auror's line of sight. 

Newt pressed his back to the wall and took out his wand and cast a spell.

" _Ventus._ "

A small tornado appeared at the tip of his wand fleetingly before disappearing. The redhead peered from the corner to see if his spell worked, much to the confusion and amusement of passing muggles, it did. The stalking wizard was caught in a hurricane, his hat was blown off and he held his unfurled umbrella in front of him as he was being pushed backwards by the 'unknown' force. 

Smiling slightly, Newt turned back to face the alleyway only to be greeted by a single black glove hanging in the air in front of him. He gave it a blank stare. The glove gave a little wave of its fingers, then points to the fair distance and Newt looks towards the direction it was pointing at. And lo and behold, there high on the dome of St. Paul's Cathedral, a tiny figure raises its arm.

Newt held back a huff, looking annoyed. The glove made a gesture as if to shake hands and move closer to the Magizoologist as if to urge him to take it. The wizard takes it and disapparates only to appear on top of the same roof as the mysterious wizard. Newt walked towards the wizard, careful not to miss a step and potentially fall to his death.

As Newt approached where the man stood, whose back was facing him, he got a closer look at the dandyesque wizard. A hat covering his greying auburn hair and a grey coat, its collar somewhat hiding the beard. 

The Magizoologist uttered out a single name.

"Dumbledore." 

The wizard, Dumbledore, turned halfway to face Newt and smiled.

"Were the less conspicuous rooftops full then?" Newt asked, rather amused.

Still smiling, Dumbledore turned back to gazing over the city. "Hmm. I do _enjoy_ a _view_." Dumbledore took out his wand and cast a spell over the city. " _Nebulus_."

Mist gradually covered the city, hiding them from sight and the two disapparated from the roof.

___________________________________________________

Harry closed the book with a slam. "Honestly, I don't think I can handle anymore words." Harry took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes tiredly. 

"I can't believe I am saying this, but I have to agree with Harry." Hermione closed her book, but unlike the green-eyed wizard, she handled hers with care as she placed the book to its rightful place.

They had left the reading room earlier and went into the great library below, checking as many books as they can.

"Who are you and what have you done with Hermione?" Ron joked. "But on a serious note, where did Yvaine go?"

"Nevermind that." Yvaine appeared causing the trio to jump. "I found what I needed, and all I need now are the ingredients. I have already spoken with Madame Vengal, she is collecting them." Turning to the Light Wizard Savior, she ordered. "Harry, with me, we're going to have a little practice." The witch turned on her heels and descended the stairs.

"Practice with what?" Harry and the other two followed Yvaine.

"Yes, practice with what?" Leon Vengal appeared from behind Ron.

"Oh for Godric's sakes! Warn a fella will ya? Are all of you like this?" Ron demanded, startled at the older wizard's sudden appearance. 

"Forgive me, I didn't mean to scare you." Leon apologized, but the smirk on his face and the twinkling eyes gave away his amusement, rendering his apology moot.

"We're going to use one of your duelling rooms, I hope you don't mind." Yvaine informed.

"I have a feeling you're going to use it anyways even though if I said no." Mr. Vengal smiled at her, amused.

"You're right, I would." Yvaine threw open the black doors of the duelling room and the lights turned on by themselves.

They all entered the room, Ron being the first to break the awkward silence after Yvaine's and Mr. Vengal's conversation. 

"Ah-choo!" Ron sneezed.

"Bless you, young man." Mr. Vengal clapped him on the back.

The room was spacious, albeit a bit dusty, nothing a quick  _Scourgify_ can't fix. Yvaine cast cleaning charms in every direction until she was satisfied they were not going to sneeze themselves senseless because of the amount of dust gathered.

The floor was pure shining black marble, and the walls were equally black, creating a sort of vibe of an endless abyss, there were no windows but the lights lit the room well enough, to the right wall was a bookshelf, with a few duelling book of spells but other than that, there were no furniture in the room.

"Wow, you did a good job. I can even see my own reflection on the floor." Mr. Vengal admired himself on the reflective surface.

"Mr. Vengal-" 

"Please, call me Leon. _Mr. Vengal_ is my father, and Circe knows he's still alive." 

"Well, _Leon_ , is there something I can do for you?" Yvaine look at him expectingly. 

"Oh, don't mind me, I'm just going to watch you all duel." Leon took a book from the shelf and place it on the floor, taking out his wand, he transfigured it into a comfortable sofa chair. 

Yvaine arch an eyebrow but said nothing. As Ron and Hermione stood near Leon by the side, Yvaine gestured for Harry to the center of the room. "You've trained several students in Defense Against the Dark Arts." Leon's eyebrows shot up in near disbelief. "Let us see how well you do. Now, begin." Without another warning, Yvaine shot a curse at Harry.

"What!?" Harry dodged the spell, and fired up a shielding charm. " _Protego!_ I wasn't ready!"

"If you _wait_ to be ready, you'll never _be_ ready!" Yvaine shot spell after spell at him, never even giving him a second to retaliate. "In the real world it is kill or be killed, this is not the duelling club or some arena. Learning and knowing how to use your defensive and offensive spells are not enough to survive. You need to be quicker on your feet, and think faster, sometimes you need strategy, other times you need to go by instinct. You _rely_ on instinct and so you must practice on what to do so that your instinct is the correct path to choose whenever you are caught off guard! What did the Professor Moody imposter said? Tell me!" Yvaine shot another curse.

"Constant vigilance!" Harry replied and shot a full body-bind curse at her but missed by a few feet. 

" _Crucio!_ " Yvaine cast an Unforgivable curse at the wizard.

Hermione and Ron gaped in horror, while Leon's eyes widen a fraction in shock. 

"What the _bloody hell,_ Yvaine?!?" Harry managed to dodge the curse, saving himself from a world of pain.

"So you remembered it. Good. You'll be learning all three Unforgivables. Know the spell, how to cast, find the will and strength to maintain those spells." Yvaine turned around to give Harry some time to catch his breath.

"Good?  _Good?!?_  And why in Merlin's name would I want to learn those?!? I rather not!"

Yvaine's face bore no expression, but the trio knew better. Underneath all the calm and collect exterior, she was beyond furious, the problem is, they don't know why. Yvaine whipped around, casting a lightning bolt curse which struck Harry and the wizard screamed.

"Stop! Stop it! Yvaine!" Ron and Hermione cried out and tried to help their friend only for the male Vengal to stop them with his arms. 

Releasing the curse, Yvaine combed her hair back, brushing them out of her eyes and glared at the groaning wizard on the floor. "I do not _care_  if learning and using the Unforgivables is not of your _moral standard_. Albus tasked _me_ to protect _you_ , now I can't and won't always be there to help you find a solution out of every problem you face. You must survive any encounter with the Dark Lord and his followers, and you must live once you've defeated him. But as powerful as I am, I cannot face an ENTIRE ARMY OF DEATH EATERS to protect you!" Yvaine spat.

Harry stared up at her, holding his side and breathing heavily.

"And so, I will train you, and I do not care if you have to use the _Killing curse_ to survive. As I said earlier, it is kill or be killed. In this case, should you _fail_ , _everyone_  on the 'wrong' side of the war either suffers terribly or dies horribly." The Grindelwald heir took a deep breath. "I'm not asking you to lose your morals and your sense of right and wrong, or your hope. But, I am asking you to do whatever it takes to survive..." Yvaine held out her hand to Harry. The wizard look at it for a moment before taking it. 

Standing up, Yvaine gestured for him to start first. The training begins once more.

___________________________________________________

"So, Yvaine, you don't mind me calling you that do you? Brillaint. So, if you're Diadema's granddaughter, that'll make me, what? Your Great Uncle?" Leon questioned his great-niece as he took a sip of his tea that the house-elf had brought in earlier. Ron munched on a piece of toast, he was apparently hungry and Hermione had allowed herself to be tempted by a biscuit or two, ignoring Ron's atrocious eating habits for once.

Yvaine and Harry had been training for over an hour and the latter looked like he was about to pass out.

"Yes." Yvaine answered shortly, casting another spell at Harry's direction. The raven-haired wizard dodged and cast a stunner in return. "I've already said that earlier, why are you still asking?"

"Oh, you know, hard to disgest all... this." Leon gestured to them.

"You just gestured to all of us. We're here, aren't we? We're real." Yvaine turn back to face Harry.

However, noticing her friend's apparent lack of any strength for any more strenous training, Yvaine cease casting spells. "Alright, enough for now. Take a rest, eat something. It won't do for the Light Wizard Savior to die of exhaustion. I'll be in the lab." Yvaine pocketed her wand and grabbed a piece of toast of her way out.

Harry sluggishly walked towards his friends and fell on one of the transfigured sofas. 

"She's intense isn't she?" Leon commented.

___________________________________________________

The young experimenter was dropping a few drops of transperant liquid into a boiling cauldron when the Trio came in, Hermione carrying a tray of food. "I thought you would be hungry." She placed the tray on the table.

"Ah, thank you Mione."

"Um, Yvaine, I think you dropped this?" Hermione picked up a diamond shaped pendant off the floor and held it up for inspection.

Yvaine looked up from her experiment. "Oh, yes." The Grey Witch took the necklace from her and stared at it. 

"What is it? Another portkey or some other?" Hermione teased.

"I wished. But no, this, apparently, was my mother's. Al- my _godfather_ retrieved it from the incident after the fire was put out. He gave it to me on the day I graduated Hogwarts."

"Huh." Ron, who stood beside a reinvigorated Harry, utter a sound of disbelief.

"Hmm?" Yvaine made an inquiring noise. 

"No, it's nothing. I just thought that... you don't really seem the sentimental type, well, at least not to someone you don't really know." Ron explained. 

"And you're right to think that, Ronald. However, I did not keep this out of sentimentality, my godfather made me promise to keep it safe, for what reason, well, I did not ask. I rather find out for myself." Yvaine inspect the pendant more before pocketing it. 

Yvaine sat on a chair and grabbed her plate from the tray, taking the cutlery, she digged into her eggs and bacon while she waited for the cauldron to finish its work.

"After all this, what happens next?" The trio took their respective seats.

With a tight smile, Yvaine shallowed before speaking. "Now, _that_ is an interesting question. You, my friends..." The Grey Witch paused before finishing her sentence. "... You are going to witness _history_." Yvaine smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes, a single line of thought pass through her mind.

 

_'After all this, what happens next indeed. Oh, Albus, what have you gotten me into? When the time comes, Harry must die? All this, is it worth it?... For the Greater Good..."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I wrote this in a rush, so no beta. Forgive any wrongs.


End file.
